Just A Myth
by madman-dreams
Summary: Draco tells of a myth of "soulmates". Could there be truth behind it? A Draco and Harry getting-together fic. (slash)
1. Saga

There is slash in this story.  
  
Saga (1/?)  
  
Lying on the couch, Pansy lazily stroked her fingers through Draco's soft hair. He sat reading on the floor, with his back against the cough, facing the fire. The flames danced over the shadows of his face. With an elegant yawn Pansy asked Draco for a story.  
  
Draco irritably glared at her from the corner of his eye, the stern gesture softened as his face was half hidden behind a veil of platinum hair.  
  
"I'm busy."  
  
Pansy leaned over his shoulder, trying to decipher the title of the leather- bound volume.  
  
"Hmm...'Stirring Death'...sounds boring." She gently plucked at the back of his robe. "Please Draco, just a short story. I'm so bored!"  
  
With a bitter sigh he indulged her as he set aside his book. Pansy's eyes grew bright as she lay back on the couch, golden curls sprawled about.  
  
Draco gazed into the fire, concentrated on the writhing flames.  
  
"Once upon a time there lived a race of beings who were believed to be the ancestors of humans. Each was born of four arms, two heads, two legs, two hearts-double what one person has now; basically two people joined along the hip and side. The one thing they shared was a soul; such a perfect complement each was to the other. They were so close even their hearts beat in time. Everything was so bright and beautiful, unlike now.it's all dark here.and the evil eats but it'll never be full, never satisfied." Draco faltered, his voice but a subdued whisper.  
  
Maybe he was afraid the darkness might hear him.  
  
Pansy sat up in alarm. "Draco?" she hesitantly asked.  
  
"Fine, fine," Draco quickly assured, regaining his composure. 'Idiot,' he thought, 'don't ever give yourself away.'  
  
"Back to the story." He delicately cleared his throat. "They lived happily in perfect harmony until the gods themselves looked down upon these people and grew jealous of the closeness each shared. They darkened the skies, angered the clouds, and sent down the lightening bolts that severed each being in half, right through that vital connection binding each together. Thus the modern human came into being. Since then each person has but half a soul, and continually wanders in despair, striving to find his or her soulmate. Until then one feels incomplete, as though there is something essential way down deep inside missing from you."  
  
A thoughtful pause.  
  
Pansy watched Draco closely. They had been dear friends since childhood, so she could sense that this story had meant a lot more to Draco than he would ever admit. Smiling even in melancholy she murmured, "My, Draco. That's the saddest story I've ever heard."  
  
DM smiled softly and affectionately tugged on one of her curls. "It's just a myth, you silly goose. It's not true."  
  
Pansy lightly giggled in girlish mirth while her eyes wickedly danced. "So have you found your elusive soulmate yet, Draco darling?"  
  
A wisp of raven tresses, slender figure, and crystal green eyes flitted across Draco's mind.  
  
"No one," he muttered hastily, eyes affixed on the crackling flames. "I've got no one."  
  
Pansy slowly leaned back into the velvet cushions and slyly smirked. She knew better.  
A/N: this story isn't mine and stuff like that.  
Whoa_there_life@hotmail.com  
  
www.livejournal.com/users/madman_dreams 


	2. Stumble

There is slash in this story.  
  
Stumble (2/?)  
  
The squeak of desperate sneakers.  
  
A skid.  
  
Harry knew there was no way he would make it to Professor Sprout's class anytime soon. He had only just run out of the Gryffindor tower and still needed to scramble across the Quidditch pitch to the field of dry grass where the class was supposed to have met-twenty minutes ago. Serves him right for oversleeping.  
  
With a final burst of speed Harry was determined to make it to that faraway field before the class was over. His black robes slipped off a slender shoulder. As he turned a sharp corner he toppled over, shooting out a hand to catch the fall.  
  
Collision.  
  
Draco had been walking to the Slytherin common room to fetch his forgotten Transfiguration homework. Professor McGonagall had refused to let him use the Summoning Charm, maintaining that retrieving it by hand might prevent such an incident from ever happening again. He had reached a corner when Harry had come bursting around, panting and completely disheveled. To his dismay Harry had tripped and lurched forward crashing into Draco. Overbalanced, the two hit the ground with a solid thud, Harry lying on top of Draco.  
  
In shock and embarrassment Harry flushed as he watched Draco's right eyebrow shoot up. 'I wish I knew how to do that,' Harry idly mused.  
  
Draco gently pushed Harry off of him, stood up, then offered a hand. The Gryffindor grew wide-eyed in astonishment, yet didn't refuse the proffered hand.  
  
"Watch where you're going, Potter," Draco said quietly with no malice. He turned and elegantly walked away.  
  
Harry stared wonderingly after him before slowly strolling to class. There was no way he'd make it in time anyway.  
A/N: can anyone tell me how to bold, italicize this stuff? Nothing I try works.  
Whoa_there_life@hotmail.com  
  
www.livejournal.com/users/madman_dreams 


End file.
